Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 35 - A New Friend for Archie - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirty fifth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast Transcript *Mr. Conductor 2: In springtime, Rusty loves to visit a faraway place. It's filled with bluebells. The air smells sweet and Rusty thinks there's no better place than be. One day, Thomas was passing by just as Rusty was having a drink. *Thomas: Peep Peep! Good morning. Your driver looks a little worried. I wonder why. *Rusty: I don't know. *Mr. Conductor 2: Said Rusty. *Rusty: But I soon will. Excuse me. *Mr. Conductor 2: Said Rusty. *Rusty: But there's something wrong? *Rusty's Driver: Yes indeed. *Mr. Conductor 2: Replied the driver. *Rusty's Driver: They need another engine to help us run the special line. *Rusty: A bluebell engine. *Mr. Conductor 2: Laughed Rusty. *Rusty: Maybe I can find one. *Mr. Conductor 2: Later, Rusty saw Douglas and Percy. Rusty had an idea. *Rusty: Can you help me find another engine? *Douglas: Where? *Rusty: Where'd you found Oliver? *Douglas: You mean on the Other Railway? *Rusty: Yes. I'm looking for a bluebell engine. *Mr. Conductor 2: And Rusty explained everything. *Douglas: I like to help. But these days it's only Diesels that go there. *Mr. Conductor 2: Then Rusty decided. *Rusty: So that's were I go. *Douglas: Take care. *Mr. Conductor 2: Warned Douglas. Rusty told the driver all about the plan and that night he came to the shed. *Rusty's Driver: The manager says he'll make a home for a bluebell engine if you find one. *Rusty: Right. *Mr. Conductor 2: Said Rusty. *Rusty: We'll find one tomorrow. *Mr. Conductor 2: It took them all the next day to travel to the Other Railway. Darkness fell and the cold wind blew. *Rusty: Ooh. What's that? *Mr. Conductor 2: But it was only the sounds of a lonely scrapyard. Diesel silent and still lined up guard. *Diesels: Who are you? *Mr. Conductor 2: Rusty plucked up courage. *Rusty: I'm a shed and sidings inspection diesel. Have you any engines in the shed? *Diesels: No! None! *Mr. Conductor 2: Rusty rally began. *Rusty: Then what about the sidings? *Diesels: One. We have one. *Mr. Conductor 2: Rusty grew braver still. *Rusty: Then I'll just go and inspect. *Mr. Conductor 2: A small engine with a tall funnel stood sad and alone in a shadowy siding. His driver was huddled in the cab, keeping it company. *Rusty: Excuse me. *Mr. Conductor 2: Said Rusty. *Rusty: Do you like bluebells? *Mr. Conductor 2: The engine looks dawdled. *Stepney: Yes, bluebells are beautiful. *Rusty: Then you're soon going to see lots of them because I'm getting you out of here. *Mr. Conductor 2: Everyone worked fast. It was difficult to set the fire, but soon it was glowing hot and Stepney had a good head of steam. Rusty's engineer agreed to be Stepney's fireman. So off they set, past the bleak and bluey lines of diesels. *Diesels: Where is he going? *Mr. Conductor 2: They hissed. *Rusty: Just down the line. *Mr. Conductor 2: Replied Rusty, and they chuffered quickly away. *Rusty: We've done it. *Mr. Conductor 2: Whispered Rusty. *Rusty: We're over the board and back on the railway. Mission accomplished. *Mr. Conductor 2: When Rusty and the engine arrived in the valley, a big welcome awaited him. *Manager: We shall mend you and give you your new coat of paint. *Mr. Conductor 2: Said the manager. His driver was delighted. *Stepney's Driver: You lucky old engine. You've been saved by the bluebell railway. *Stepney: And my friend Rusty. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Rusty. *Mr. Conductor 2: Now the little engine is has happy as can be and helps the passengers and visit at bluebell time. His name is Stepney but everyone calls him the bluebell engine. Category:UbiSoftFan94